Dew Nose
}} |pastaffie= }} }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Dew Nose |early settler=Dew Nose |hunter=Dew Nose |warrior=Dew Nose |father=Jagged Peak |mother=Holly |brothers=Eagle Feather, Storm Pelt |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''The Blazing Star, ''A Forest Divided, Path of Stars, Moth Flight's Vision, Thunderstar's Echo, Shadowstar's Life |deadbooks=Unknown }} Dew Nose is a brown tabby she-cat with white tips on her nose and tail, black splotches, and yellow eyes. History In the Dawn of the Clans arc ''The Blazing Star :Dew Nose and her siblings are born to Holly and Jagged Peak. They are noted to all be healthy after the kitting. Sometime afterwards, Dew Nose and her siblings emit loud squeaks that can be heard from the nursery as their parents care for them. A Forest Divided :Dew Nose is first seen playing with her siblings in Tall Shadow's camp on the moor, when Clear Sky comes to visit Jagged Peak's kits. Eagle Feather squeals that he is the fastest, while his sister races after her. Storm Pelt trails behind them, but Holly calls out to her kits and tells them to go back to their nest, since it is too cold outside. Jagged Peak points out that they'll be warm enough if they keep moving, and Shattered Ice agrees that playing will make them strong. Mud Paws suggests that the youngsters should go inside only once their tail-tips are frozen, and Sparrow Fur adds that the kits should be allowed to have fun. When Thunder mentions it, Clear Sky is surprised to find out that the kits are eating prey already, but Gray Wing reminds his brother that they were born the new moon before the last. :Later that day, Holly weaves branches around her den, while her kits dart around her, pouncing on one another with excitement. Thunder offers to play with them and Jagged Peak, so Eagle Feather jumps onto his father's back and Dew Nose climbs up to Thunder's shoulders; the ginger tom winces at her tiny, sharp claws. The she-kit tells Thunder to hurry up, and she curls her claws into her campmate's pelt, causing him to gasp and warn that he isn't prey. Dew Nose purrs as he pushes his way through the bushes, and he warns her to hang on as the branches sweep over them. The brown tabby's paws tighten around Thunder's shoulders, and he is grateful that her claws are sheathed. Outside, the snow has stopped, but the clearing is thickly coated, so Thunder thumps his paws heavily against the earth. Dew Nose squeaks with delight and hangs on harder. When Jagged Peak stops to talk with the ginger tom about Clear Sky, the former shakes Eagle Feather from his shoulders and tells the kits to find moss around the bottom of Tall Shadow's den. Dew Nose slithers down from Thunder's flank too, landing beside her brother, and she tells him that Holly would be very pleased if they bring her moss. The she-kit bounds over the snow, sinking deeper with each step, and Eagle Feather follows her, calling out for her to wait. Thunder thinks that they look like frogs bobbing through water. :Promptly afterwards, Jagged Peak calls a group meeting, and Holly beckons to Eagle Feather and Dew Nose. They are covered in snow from digging around the rock, and a wad of moss dangles from the latter's jaws. She hurries toward her mother, who sweeps her close with a paw and tucks her and her brothers against her belly. The moor cats agree to decide their territory of choice by casting stones, and Holly and Jagged Peak choose the pine forest. The cats go to their new territories, and as Tall Shadow tells to her group to start heading to their new home, she scoops up Dew Nose in her jaws, much to the kit's complaint. Holly tells her daughter that it's a long way, with snow on the ground, but when Storm Pelt and Eagle Feather get to ride on their campmates' shoulders, Dew Nose squeals and complains that she wants a ride; Tall Shadow complies, but before long, the she-kit starts fidgeting on the black cat's shoulders. :When the cats have to cross a Thunderpath, they have a close encounter with a monster their first try, and Dew Nose squeaks with terror. The group goes back to the side of the Thunderpath, and the kits cluster together, their tails bushed, with Pebble Heart and Tall Shadow crouched beside them. The group eventually crosses and reaches the pine forest. Tall Shadow suggests that they rest, and she shrugs Dew Nose from her back. The brown tabby squeaks upon landing and notes that the ground feels weird. It doesn't take long for the kits to start playing in the new environment, scrambling over tree roots. Dew Nose leaps to a tree's trunk and hooks her claws in, exclaiming that she is climbing, but her mother warns her to not go too high. Meanwhile, Jagged Peak sorts patrols, and he suggests that Tall Shadow takes Gray Wing and the kits somewhere to rest. The gray tom is frustrated that his younger brother is treating him like a useless kit, but Dew Nose bristles and claims that kits aren't useless. :Some time afterwards, Gray Wing goes on a hunt but has to come back to camp due to breathing problems. The kits are seen tumbling through the pine needles, and when Mouse Ear offers to go fetch the prey Gray Wing caught, Dew Nose turns from her game and asks if she and her littermates can get it. Holly agrees under the condition that Mouse Ear is with them, and the brown tom agrees, asking which one of the kits will carry it back. Dew Nose and Eagle Feather both say that they will, and they pelt for the bramble tunnel. Once the young cats have left, Gray Wing and Holly start making the kits' den, but Jagged Peak objects that they are his kits. Gray Wing backs away, thinking that there is no point in arguing when Dew Nose, Storm Pelt, and Eagle Feather are his brother's children. Shortly after, mewling is heard outside of camp, and Dew Nose whines that she wants to help carry it. Storm Pelt charges into camp, a lizard dangling from his jaws, and his littermates burst in after him. Dew Nose complains that she would have found it first if Eagle Feather hadn't gotten in the way, but Mouse Ear informs Gray Wing that Storm Pelt followed his campmate's scent trail while the other two just ran around in circles. Eagle Feather denies this. :Dew Nose isn't seen again until much later in the book. When Thunder finds Quiet Rain and Sun Shadow in his territory, he tells the gray tabby that Gray Wing and Jagged Peak are in the pine forest, and that the latter has kits: Storm Pelt, Dew Nose, and Eagle Feather. The old she-cat approves of their names. Thunder takes the two mountain cats to the camp in the pines, where Quiet Rain greets Jagged Peak. Right after, Dew Nose races into camp, dragging a vole, while her brothers crowd around her and beg to carry it. Jagged Peak scolds the kits and says that his mother is visiting from the mountains. Dew Nose drops the vole and stares and Quiet Rain, shocked that she is her father's mother. Her siblings also make comments on their older kin, and Quiet Rain accuses her son of raising his kits poorly and allowing them to be rude. Jagged Peak reassures his mother that his kits are lively, but have good hearts and will make fine hunters one day. Thunder is then sent to bring Gray Wing back to the pine forest from the moor, and when the gray tom comes back, he hears Dew Nose asking Holly if she can play in the snow; her mother tells her to sleep. The cats in the camp soon notice Fern, who Gray Wing had just brought with him, and Holly and her kits approach the black she-cat from their den. Dew Nose notices that her pelt is all knotted and her littermates add other remarks about the rogue, but Holly berates her kits and apologizes to Fern for their rudeness. The newcomer meows that they have spirit and will grow into fine hunters. Holly leads Fern to the prey pile and the kits bound after the two she-cats; Dew Nose offers to Fern to help groom the knots out of her pelt. Holly gives Fern a mouse and the latter takes the prey and settles onto the ground, with Dew Nose scampering after her. Holly calls to her daughter to let the poor cat eat in peace, and the she-kit promises, then flops down beside the rogue, staring at her as she eats. :After bringing Clear Sky to the pine forest as well, Thunder decides to stay there until Quiet Rain dies. One morning, Eagle Feather calls to the ginger tom if he wants to help them make snow tunnels, and Dew Nose pushes past her brother and plunges into the snow. She bobs up again and struggles toward him. Storm Pelt suggests that the older tom pretends to be a fox and tries to dig them out. Eagle Feather dives into the snow first, and Dew Nose follows her brother, telling Thunder to give them time to hide. Storm Pelt scrambles in after her. The kits begin to purr under the snow, and Dew Nose whispers that they should stay still or Thunder will guess where they are. The ginger tom plunges his muzzle into the snow and plucks Storm Pelt out of the snow, but Jagged Peak, who sees this, demands what is happening. Thunder explains that the kits are tunneling, but Jagged Peak objects that they will freeze or drown, and he begins digging through the snow. Dew Nose squeals in pain as he unearths her, and when Eagle Feather surfaces, their father orders them all to find something else to do. As the kits pad away, Dew Nose suggests that they come up with a different game. Several cats in the camp talk about Quiet Rain and her condition, and when Pebble Heart mentions that he hopes chewing nettle stalks might help the old she-cat, Dew Nose hurries forward and offers to take the herbs to the gray tabby. Tall Shadow shoos the kit away with her tail and tells her to go and play. :Later that day, Holly realizes that her kits are missing. Clear Sky asks when she last saw them, and the queen answers that it was that morning, when she chased them from the den because they begged her to let them play in the snow. Jagged Peak recalls the snow tunneling incident, and Clear Sky states that they must find the kits quickly. Thunder wonders if the kits went after Mud Paws, Mouse Ear, and Sun Shadow, who had left the camp, and Jagged Peak and Holly go to follow the older cats' tracks. Thunder and Star Flower go to the oak forest, while Clear Sky and Tall Shadow search the pines. Just then, Fern wakes up and questions what is happening. Gray Wing explains the situation, and Fern begs to help, claiming that she knows the kits' scent very well after sleeping next to their nest all night. Tall Shadow agrees, and the three cats set out right away. Clear Sky soon spots small tracks and follows them, thinking it is the kits, but as he finds the start of the trail, the foot of a pine, he smells squirrel and is disheartened. The gray tom continues scenting for the kits, calling out to the young cats, but only a crow responds; then a small squeak and a mew are heard above, in the pine trees. :Clear Sky wonders if the kits climbed to safety, and Dew Nose cries that it is coming closer. The forest tom spots the kits clinging to a high branch, while a crow, bigger than them, balances on the branch above. He calls the Dew Nose that he is coming, and as he circles the tree, the crow hops down a branch and approaches the kits. Dew Nose taunts it to stay away from them, lifting a paw and hissing, so Clear Sky begins climbing up the tree trunk until he reaches a branch. Dew Nose calls to the tom from overhead, where the crow is only a tail-length from her and her littermates. The pale gray cat quickly reaches the kits' branch, and the crow flies away at the sight of him. :Dew Nose cries out Clear Sky's name in relief and stares at him with wide, frightened eyes. The forest leader notices that he can't go to the tip of the branch, where the kits are, as it wouldn't support his weight. He instructs them to walk towards him, but Dew Nose stares at him in terror and objects that her legs won't move. She clings to the branch, and as Storm Pelt, who stands behind her, offers to come first, she shrieks at him to not move, or it will knock her off. Clear Sky tells Dew Nose to dig her claws in. Clear Sky then tells Storm Pelt to climb over his sister. As the gray kit clambers over the tabby kit, she begins to whine, but Clear Sky soothes that she will be fine. Before long, Storm Pelt reaches the forest tom, and is followed by Eagle Feather. Once both toms are by Clear Sky, he faces Dew Nose and gently tells the she-kit, who is clinging to the thin branch in fear, that it was easy for her brothers. He explains that she needs to uncurl her claws just enough to stand up, then walk towards him. The kitten stares at him briefly before slowly getting to her paws, and Clear Sky praises the tabby, then tells her to walk. He feels hope and relief as Dew Nose come forward trembling, but when she is almost close enough for Clear Sky to grab, her forepaw slips off the branch. The kit's chin hits the bark as she falls, and the pale gray tom quickly lunges forward and grabs her scruff. The she-kit swings down, jerking Clear Sky towards the ground, and Eagle Feather squeals out his sister's name. The gray leader straightens up, ignoring Dew Nose's terrified wails, and he soon finds his balance and lifts the kit, dropping her between her brothers. Storm Pelt presses his nose into his littermate's side, glad that she is safe, but as Eagle Feather huddles against her, he worries on how they will get down. Clear Sky decides that he can lower himself tail-first down the tree, and that the kits will cling to his back. He straddles the trunk and urges them that there is plenty of room, and that it will be an exciting badger ride. :Meanwhile in the pine forest camp, Gray Wing explains to Quiet Rain that Clear Sky is looking for Jagged Peak's kits, who have disappeared. The elderly she-cat disapproves of them leaving the camp, claiming that no place is safe for foolish kits, but her son tells her that there are three patrols looking for them. As the two former mountain cats continue talking, a young mew calls out that they are home, and Gray Wing realizes that it is the kits; he sees Clear Sky following the trio as they bob across the snowy clearing. :Gray Wing asks if they are hurt, yet his brother responds that they are fine; he explains the situation of the tree. Dew Nose says that they were nearly eaten by a crow, and she goes up to the dark gray tom's paws and stares out him proudly. She adds that the bird didn't get them, but the former scolds her on wandering off. Just then, Pebble Heart wakes up and asks what happened. Dew Nose bounds toward the gray tabby, announcing that they were climbing trees, and Clear Sky snorts that a crow almost ate them. Pebble Heart sniffs Dew Nose and notices that she is frozen; he suggests that the kits go to Quiet Rain's den, where the old she-cat's fever will warm them up. Dew Nose stares at the young tom and objects that they can't go in there, as the Tribe cat will eat them. Gray Wing thinks that Jagged Peak's kits might boost her spirits, and he promises that his mother will be pleased to see them. Pebble Heart nudges Dew Nose towards her den, with her brothers following. Gray Wing accompanies them into Quiet Rain's den, where the kits line up and stare nervously at the elderly she-cat. Dew Nose timidly tells her that Pebble Heart wants them to get warm, and Quiet Rain says that she heard they wandered off into the snow. Pebble Heart asks if she can share her nest with the kits, and the gray tabby agrees. The kits nestle beside her belly, and Quiet Rain notices that Storm Pelt has his father's eyes. Dew Nose chimes in that she doesn't, but that Holly said she is as smart as Jagged Peak. Eagle Feather adds that he can climb trees, and Quiet Rain, wrapping her tail around her young kin, meows that her son must be proud of all of them. Pebble Heart leaves to collect more herbs, and as he does, Gray Wing gazes at the kits, whose heads are drooping; Eagle Feather tucks his muzzle under Dew Nose's shoulder, who rests her muzzle on Storm Pelt's spine. The young cats slip into sleep and begin to snore gently. :Within a few days, Quiet Rain passes away, and her three sons spend the whole day sitting vigil for her. At sunhigh, Holly and the kits had crept quietly into the forest, where the youngsters' excited squeaks sounded beyond the bramble wall of camp, only to be hushed by their mother. As dusk draws in, the four cats return, and Dew Nose, who leads her littermates around the edge of the clearing, asks in a whisper why they must be quiet. Holly hisses that it is to respect Quiet Rain. Path of Stars : However, she is mentioned by Tall Shadow to have her own trainer, and is said to only know hunting at that point. When Black Ear is taken to Holly, Thunder tells Clear Sky that she thought it was best for Dew Nose and her brothers to fidget around him in order to warm him up. In the ''Super Editions ''Moth Flight's Vision :Dew Nose is first thought of by Moth Flight when Dust Muzzle says that he won't help her find Slate's lost kits. She recalls how last half-moon, Wind Runner had sent her looking for cobwebs to dress Dew Nose's scratched paw, but that she got so distracted that her brother had to bring the cobwebs instead. After Moth Flight finds the kits with the help of some Clanmates, and they find that Silver Stripe is stuck in a rabbit tunnel, she thinks of how some of the WindClan cats like running through the tunnels, and it is mentioned that Holly often takes Eagle Feather and Dew Nose hunting there. :Later, when Moth Flight comes back to the WindClan camp with Micah after going to Highstones, Dew Nose and Storm Pelt are seen sitting among the tussocks, and both leap to their paws as they see the white she-cat. Moth Flight tells them that Micah is a friend, and the farm cat stiffens as Dew Nose sniffs him and asks what he is doing there. Moth Flight says that she will tell her later, and after greeting Slate's kits, when she asks where Wind Runner is, Dew Nose, who still warily watches Micah, explains that they have gone to the full-moon Gathering. Moth Flight is disappointed, and Micah pads to her side, ignoring Dew Nose's curiosity. He asks when they leave, and after Storm Pelt tells him that it wasn't long ago, Dew Nose stalks around her brother and glares at the yellow tabby, saying that they stayed behind to guard the kits. Moth Flight heads for the camp entrance with Micah, but Dew Nose calls after her, asking if he will take Micah to the Gathering. She exclaims that Gatherings are for Clan cats, and Moth Flight calls over her shoulder that he will be a Clan cat soon. :A few days later in camp, while Moth Flight sorts through herbs in her den, she recalls how several cats, including Dew Nose, had spent days digging out a dip beneath the stems, and tearing away branches to shape a cave in the thickest part of the gorse wall. :At a medicine cat gathering, Moth Flight mentions that Dew Nose had been a bit wheezy that morning, but that she thinks it is just pollen making her throat tickle. :When Moth Flight is about to go the RiverClan camp with Micah, Jagged Peak and Holly are seen repairing gaps in their den wall by threading heather that Eagle Feather and Dew Nose had fetched from the moor tightly between the stems. :Later, when Moth Flight returns to WindClan after Micah's death, Storm Pelt defends her against his parents, who act hostilely toward her, and Dew Nose slides from the den and stops beside her brother. She states that Moth Flight was born WindClan and she will always be WindClan. :After Moth Flight's kits are born, Reed Tail is once seen nosing his way out of the den that Eagle Feather and Dew Nose had made, it is mentioned that they had grown too big to share Jagged Peak and Holly's den, and had moved into their own with Storm Pelt. The silver tabby tells Moth Flight that Dew Nose wrenched a paw by slipping into a rabbit hole while hunting. He asks if he should use up the comfrey from her herb store or pick fresh, and Moth Flight tells him to use what they currently have. :At a later-on Gathering, when Windstar suggests cutting SkyClan off, Dew Nose and Swift Minnow are noted to join in with the cheering. Later in camp, when Moth Flight looks for a cat in camp to look after her kits while she checks on Rocky, she notes that there were many patrols out, and Dew Nose is mentioned to have been taken out by Gorse Fur to flush rabbits out of their burrows on the moortop with Dew Nose and Swift Minnow. :Later, when Moth Flight plans on going to SkyClan to get bark for Slate, who has redcough, she sees Gorse Fur, Storm Pelt, Dew Nose, Fern Leaf, and Swift Minnow back in camp as they lounge at the edge of the clearing, sharing a rabbit. Later, Storm Pelt offers Honey Pelt a badger ride, and promises Bubbling Stream, who also wants one, that Eagle Feather and Dew Nose will be back from hunting patrol soon, and she could then have many badger rides. :After Windstar returns to WindClan camp after receiving her nine lives, the WindClan leader tells Reed Tail to take Dew Nose along the moorside to hunt. Later, when Moth Flight takes her kits to be given to the other Clans, Bubbling Stream asks why they have to join new Clans, but Storm Pelt, Eagle Feather, and Dew Nose don't. In the ''Novellas ''Thunderstar's Echo : Shadowstar's Life : Trivia Interesting facts *She has rogue blood via Holly. Character pixels Kin Members '''Father:' :Jagged Peak: Mother: :Holly: Brothers: :Eagle Feather: :Storm Pelt: Uncles: :Gray Wing: :Skystar: Aunt: :Fluttering Bird: Grandmother: :Quiet Rain: First cousins: :Thunderstar: :Bright Stream's tabby kit: :Bright Stream's pale gray kit: :Storm two unnamed kits: :Flower Foot: :Dew Petal: :Tiny Branch: :Silver Stripe: :Black Ear: :White Tail: Second cousins: :Lightning Stripe: :Sleek Fur: :Shell Claw: :Feather Ear: Tree Quotes External links * Notes and references ru:Мокрый Носde:Taunasefr:Dew Nosefi:Dew Nose Category:Tall Shadow's cats Category:Kits Category:Early Settlers Category:Minor characters Category:A Forest Divided characters Category:Path of Stars characters Category:ShadowClan cats Category:WindClan cats Category:Moth Flight's Vision characters Category:Thunderstar's Echo characters Category:The Blazing Star characters Category:Warriors Category:Hunters Category:Shadowstar's Life characters